In The End, It's Just You and Me
by heyyonita
Summary: Aku ingin menghabiskan hari dengan memandanginya. Malaikatku ini. Milikku. Hahaha. Sounds posessive? Yes, i am... Lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : JayxJino

Ratenya T dulu dong, next baru M. Kkkkkk~

Going to be a 2shoots :)

Hahaha saya senang bereksperimen dengan pairing baru, padahal hasilnya wassalam. Kkkkkk yang penting hati senang lah #plis mas Jjong, maapken#

Limun yang indah pada saatnya. Haha

Kurang kecut? Bolehlah tambah - tambah air ketek dikit kyakakakaka, #ehem dicium mas mimi (**(o-(-.)~

Jreng jreng #pinjem gitar mas jungmo#

~In The End, It's just you and me...

-cuit cuit cit cit-

Pagi yang damai diapartemen seorang Cho Jino. Masih buta sih paginya. Agak - agak jam setengah 6-an lah.

Jino mengucek - ucek matanya yang masih ngantuk. Bagaimana gak? Semalam dia dan rekannya di SM the Ballad baru saja menyelesaikan mv miss you. Pulang saja seingat Jino jam 3 pagi. Dan ternyata si tua bangka Lee Soo Man itu sudah menyiapkan berjuta - juta kegiatan untuknya pagi ini.

Mungkin untuk Jay, Kyuhyun dan Jjong ini sudah kegiatan sehari - hari. Tapi tidak dengan Cho Jino. Dia masih dalam tahap penyesuaian.

''Jino, bangun kau! Keluar dari kamar cepat!''

'Uhhhh siapa sih yang pagi - pagi bawel gini' batin Jino tersiksa

Dia segera mandi, merapikan kasur, menyisir rambut lalu keluar. Boom, ternyata si bawel yang mengusik morning sanctuarynya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

'Demi sungokong dan berjuta bulu badannya, mau ngapain setan satu ini dateng pagi - pagi?' sumpah, Jino benar - benar terkejut.

''Cepat duduk, dan makan. Gak usah pake muka terkejut gitu. Keliatan songong tau'' omel sang setan bercula satu, Kyuhyun

''Iya iya, jangan bawel hyung. Aku makan nih''

''Bagus, aku mau nonton tv dulu. Kalo sudah kita berangkat''

''Iya kanjeng Tuan'' tanpa babibu lagi Jino menyelesaikan sarapannya

Setelah selesai, Jino bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun diruang tv. Lagi - lagi dia terkejut. Ternyata disana sudah ada Jay dan Jjong juga.

Deg deg deg. Jantung Jino mulai berdetak melebihi kecepatan shinkansen dari Jepang itu (lebai amat sih thor, gue gak segitunya juga kali -...- #plak).

Tentu saja, penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Jay Kim yang sedang menatapnya.

Tak ada yang tahu perasaan lain tumbuh dihati si kecil Jino ini. Karena dihadapan media, dia selalu dipasangkan dengan si bling - bling dinohead Jonghyun. Mereka gak tahu aja kalo Jjong itu pacaran sama Sekyung, hahahaha.

''Sudah melamunnya? Ayo berangkat''

Blush! Kedapatan melamun, pipi sudah menjadi merah, apa boleh buat lah -...-'

'Uuuuh dasar evilkyu gak tau diri' omel hati Jino

Segera saja mereka berangkat menuju rumahku (thoooooor! Mau gue santet pake paku payung loooooo? Ganggu mulu deh dari tadi .)

#ehem Maksudnya menuju lokasi pertunjukan.

Memang, ketiga member SM The Ballad masing - masing punya kunci apartemen Jino. Kurang ajar sebenarnya, tapi mereka berdalih ini demi kesejahteraan si kecil Jino. Jino sendiri sebenarnya gak keberatan sih, tapi yang dia agak gak suka adalah kelakuan si evil dan si bling - bling yang suka bar - bar kalo ngebangunin si Jino.

Pernah deh suatu pagi mereka berdua dateng tiba - tiba tanpa permisi masuk kamar Jino langsung meledakkan 5 balon didekat kuping Jino. Sumpah demi kekuatan bulan sailormoon, dia kaget setengah mati.

''Jino , berhenti melamun. Kita sudah sampai'' ujar Jay sang leader manis kepadanya

''Oh sudah sampai ya? Mana Kyu hyung dan Jjong hyung?'' Jino agak terbata - bata. Nervous? Oh sudah jelaslah... Blushing? Masihkan harus dipertanyakan?

''Mereka sudah masuk dari tadi dongsaengie, kau sih kebanyakan melamun'' Jay mengacak - acak rambut Jino

Rona merah pipi Jino makin menjadi - jadi. Aiiiiih, lihatlah, dia tersipu malu. Jino menundukan kepalanya dalam - dalam. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi dia dan Jay masuk kedalam studio.

#########

''Ayo cepat , 5 menit lagi kalian perform'' teriak salah satu kru panggung

Mereka berempat segera bergegas menuju panggung. Setelah berdoa demi kelancaran, mereka mulai memasuki stage. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, mereka mulai menyanyi.

Terdengar suara merdu mereka menyanyikan Miss You

[Jay] Naneun ijeoya hajyo geudae neomu geuriwo Nareul apeuge haljineun mollado ijeoyo ([Jay] Ijeoyo)

[Jino] Ijeoya haneun geon jiwoya haneun geon

[Jonghyun] Naegen neomuna eoryeoun irijyo

[Kyuhyun] Nae sarangi jejariro oji motago ...

Lima menit berlalu. Tak terasa perform mereka selesai dengan sangat sukses. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih mereka turun panggung. Setelah ini mereka ada interview di Sukira.

''Jay hyung, Jino, Jjong, ayo cepat, nanti Eeteuk hyung marah - marah''

''Iya iya, berhenti bawel Kyu. Berisik sekali'' sebal Jay. Ternyata sang pangeran kalem ini bisa emosi juga -...-a

Setelah berhenti berdebat, mereka berangkat menuju Sukira. Setelah menempuh 30 menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai TKP.

##### Sukira ####

''Yaaaaaa, selamat datang dongsaengdeul'' sapa Eeteuk ramah,

''Halo hyuuuung'' jawab Jino, Jay, Kyu dan Jjong

''Ya sudah, langsung saja ya, masuk segmen tanya jawab. Untuk para penggemar yang ingin bertanya silakan menghubungi nomor 085 xxxxxx, line dibuka mulai sekarang'' ujar Eeteuk.

Kring kring kriiiiiiiiing , bunyi telepon berdering

''yeobohaseyo, dengan siapa dimana?'' jawab Eeteuk

''Yeobohaseyo, dengan Youngsaeng dirumah'' jawab sang penelpon. Yang distudio dengan senang hati bersweatdrop ria.

''Oh yayayaya, silakan pertanyaannya''

''Untuk Jonghyun, kudengar kau berhubungan dengan Sekyung? Benarkah?'' tanya Youngsaeng

Samar - samar rona merah merekah dipipi Jjong, dia segera melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya ke sang manajer. Ketika sang manajer mengangguk , dia langsung menghela nafas.

''Baiklah, kurasa memang sudah saatnya kalian tahu, iya aku memang sedang bersama Sekyung'' ujar Jjong sambil tersenyum malu

''Lalu bagaimana dengan Jino? Bukankah selama ini kau dipasangkan dengannya?''

''Haha, itu kan fanservice doang'' sambar Jino sambil tertawa. Kontan semua yang ada disitu pun ikut tertawa

####Setelah beberapa penelpon berlalu####

''Halo, saya ingin bertanya ke Jay oppa, oppa apa sekarang kau bersama seseorang?'' tanya penelpon itu

''Ehm, tidak juga'' jawab Jay

''Apa itu berarti kau sedang menyukai seseorang?'' tanya penelpon itu lagi

''Hmm bisa dibilang begitu...''

''Boleh tau ciri - cirinya?'' tanya penelpon itu lagi

''Dia imut, lucu, aku selalu ingin mencium bibirnya kalau dia tersipu malu'' ujar Jay sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Jino menggenggam erat ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. Susah payah dia menahan air mata. Sepertinya dari awal dia memang hanya boleh diam - diam suka saja. Memendam sendiri. Sungguh, hatinya sakit melebihi apapun saat ini.

Tiba - tiba telepon disaku Jino bergetar

######## Jino's POV ########

''Permisi sebentar hyung'' aku menyingkir dari sisi hyungdeulku, hatiku masih sangat sakit sih, tapi lupakan, tumben sekali Umma menelponku. Ada apa ya?

Aku segera menuju sudut yang sepi distudio.

''Hallo umma, ada apa? Tumben sekali siang - siang telpon?'' tanyaku agak berbisik. Takut mengganggu siaran Eeteuk hyung.

''Jino, appa mu nak, appamu...'' terdengar isakan keras di line seberang

''Appa kenapa umma?'' aku mulai panik. Beberapa hari yang lalu, appa masuk rumah sakit karena stroke yang dideritanya makin parah. Aku takut terjadi apa - apa pada appaku

''Appamu nak, appamu... meninggal...'' tangis diline seberang makin membabi buta

Badanku lemas sekali. Aku ambruk. Kakiku sudah gak sanggup menahan badanku sendiri. Oh Tuhan, masih kurangkah sakit hatiku ini? Sekarang kau ambil appaku juga. Handphoneku terjatuh. Suara benturannya nyaring. Air mataku mulai menetes.

Hyungdeul semua menengok kaget kearahku. Aku sudah gak bisa apa - apa lagi. Rasanya seluruh hidupku sudah terhisap, tenggelam di segitiga bermuda. Aku terus menangis, semakin keras. Aku gak peduli. Sungguh, aku cuma ingin menangis sekeras - kerasnya sekarang.

Jay hyung langsung berlari kearahku. Dia langsung memelukku. Menenggelamkanku didada bidangnya. Membisikan kata - kata yang menenangkan. Nampaknya dia menyimak pembicaraanku dengan umma tadi. Aku gak tahu dia dengar apa, tapi dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku saat ini. Tentu saja, dia kan leader disini.

''Ada apa Jino? Cerita padaku'' desak Jay hyung memelukku makin erat. Dia kecup puncak kepalaku

Deg... Apa yang dia lakukan. Aissssh aku blushing, sempat - sempatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini aku blushing.

Akupun segera dibimbingnya keluar studio. Hyungdeul yang lain menyusul. Kurasa mereka menghentikan siarannya karena kegaduhan yang kuciptakan.

''Kyu, Jjong, kau tunggu dilobby saja. Aku perlu ngobrol sebentar dengan Jino'' kudengar Jay hyung berbisik pada Kyu dan Jjong. Kemudian dia kembali kesisi ku.

Dia memelukku kembali, mengusap sayang kepalaku

''Apa yang terjadi Jino?'' tanyanya singkat

''Appa hyung, appaku sudah meninggal...'' aku terisak

''Menangislah yang keras Jino'' dia memelukku semakin erat. Dia menghujankan ciuman dipuncak kepalaku.

''Hyung...'' aku menangis sejadi - jadinya

Dia terus memelukku hingga aku kelelahan dan tertidur dipelukannya. Begitu aku bangun, ternyata aku sudah ada diapartemenku. Kulihat dia tertidur sambil duduk disebelahku.

Aku tersenyum, sedikit melupakan kesedihanku

Dia bergerak sedikit, lalu mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Dia bangun

''Kau sudah bangun Jino? Bagaimana keadaanmu?''

''Sudah lebih baik hyung. Mana Kyu hyung dan Jjong hyung?''

''Mereka kusuruh pulang tadi, dan aku juga sudah menyuruh manajer untuk membatalkan sisa pekerjaan kita hari ini''

Demi Tuhan, wajahnya yang khawatir padaku itu membuatku semakin sakit... Karena aku tahu, aku tidak bisa memilikinya setelah ini.

''Sebenarnya gak perlu serepot itu hyung..'' ujarku

''Sudahlah, gak apa - apa Jino. Cepat siap - siap. Kita akan kerumahmu sekarang''

Aku kaget. kita? Apa itu artinya aku dan dia? Aiiiiih , memikirkannya saja membuat pipiku menghangat

''Maksud hyung, hanya aku dan hyung saja?''

''Iya saengie, Kyu dan Jjong akan menyusul bersama dongsaengdeul yang lain nanti malam''

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, aku bersiap - siap. sebelum aku masuk kamar mandi, kulihat hyung beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Baiklah, aku akan mandi cepat.

######## end of Jino's POV ########

######## Jay's POV ########

Deg deg deg

'Aish, sial, aku jadi makin gugup ketika didekat dia, kuharap dia gak sadar'

Iya, sudah setahun ini, dia selalu datang dalam mimpi - mimpi rated M ku. Entahlah, dari dulu memang aku punya rasa dengan dia. Aku cuma belum siap saja mengungkapnya.

Memang ciri - ciri yang aku sebut saat wawancara tadi benar dia. Kurasa tak seorangpun sadar.

Tapi, ada sedikit gejolak bahagia saat kulihat air mukanya berubah ketika aku menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kulihat dari ekor mataku dia terlihat sedih.

Kurasa aku boleh berbahagia. Sebentar lagi Jino, kau akan jadi namjachinguku.

Aku terduduk disofa ruang tamu apartemen mungil ini. Sudah lama aku menganggapnya seperti rumahku sendiri. Nyaman, senyaman perasaanku ketika berada disamping bocah ini...

kleeek

''Hyung, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat'' Jino berbicara pelan sekali. Dia mengenakan skin tight jeans bleach dan kemeja hitam. Sederhana namun pas dibadan mungilnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Aku tahu, pipinya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

''Ya sudah , ayo''

Aku giring dia keluar apartemen menuju mobilku.

Kami segera bergegas menuju rumah Jino yang memakan waktu 2 jam dari sini.

kulihat dia dari sudut mataku. Dia melamun lagi. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Kutepikan mobilku. Aku hela nafasku. Kutarik dia, kuhadapkan kearahku. Tanganku bergerak sendiri, kuusap air matanya. Sudah cukup dia menangis hari ini.

Dia berusaha menghindari tatapanku. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku dipipinya. Kutatap matanya dalam - dalam. Dia balik menatapku. Omooooo, sudahkah kukatakan? Matanya itu indah sekali meskipun sedang tertutup awan gelap seperti sekarang...

Tanpa sadar , kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Kurasa dia sudah pasrah pada perasaannya sekarang. Jarak wajah kami semakin tipis dan Chuuup. kukecup lembut bibirnya. Sungguh, sesuai perkiraanku. Bibirnya memang lembut sekali.

Tak lama memang. Aku langsung menarik diriku. Kuusap pipinya.

''Hyung, yang barusan... Itu apa?'' tanyanya pelan

''Aku... Menyayangimu Jino''

''Iya, aku tahu. Kau kan Hyungku...''

Kugenggam tangannya, kuletakkan didadaku. Biar... Biar dia rasakan degub jantungku yang labil ketika didekatnya. Biar dia rasakan bahwa disetiap aliran darahku, hanya dipenuhi oleh dirinya.

''Berhenti menganggapku hyung Jino. Aku... Aku menyayangimu... Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Sebagai seorang namja... Bukan sebagai dongsaeng...''

''Tapi hyung... Bukankah kau sudah punya orang yang kau suka...''

''Itu kau Jino, kaulah orang itu... Tak sadarkah kau?''

''Hyung...''

''Sssssssshht'' kupotong ucapannya dengan menyentuhkan jariku ke bibirnya.

''Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku kan? Aku tau ini waktu yang tak tepat. Tapi aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu disetiap saat. Terutama disaat - saat seperti ini... Maukah kau?'' kuusap pipinya dengan satu tanganku yang menganggur

Ohhhh Tuhan, biarkan dia menjawab iya ... .

Kutatap matanya. Seribu satu ekspresi keluar. Aku tersenyum. Mukanya makin memerah.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit saling diam, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

'YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH' teriakku dalam hati.

''Aku terima hyung. Mulai saat ini aku namjachingumu''

Senyumku makin melebar. Kupeluk dia erat. Erat sekali. Sumpah, aku tak mau kehilangan dia.

Kurenggangkan pelukanku. Kudekatkan wajah kami, matanya terpejam, lalu sekali lagi kucium dia.

Kukecup bibirnya, kujilat bibir bawahnya. Dia merespon. Dia membuka bibirnya, segera saja kumasukan lidahku. Ku serang rongga mulutnya. Kulumat lidahnya.

Tangannya sudah melingkar dileherku. Kupindahkan tanganku kepinggangnya. Kupeluk dia makin erat.

''Ehhhhm'' oh, dia mengerang. dia remas rambutku. Aku perdalam ciuman kami. Tapi, karena stok udara menipis segera kulepas ciuman kami.

Kutatap dia sekali lagi. Aigoooo, mukanya semerah darah. Hahaha imutnya namjachinguku ini. Aku tersenyum. Kucium pipinya.

''Sudah hyung!'' protesnya

''Yaaaaa! Jangan panggil aku hyung lagi chagiiiiii'' omelku

''Omooooo, kau mau dipanggil apa memangnya? Jay? Aku punya sopan santun tau!'' bawel juga rupanya bocah ini.

''Terserah kau chagi, kita kan sudah resmi sekarang. Jangan panggil aku hyung lah. Kau membuatku merasa tua''

Blushh. Mudah sekali kubuat dia blushing. Hahaha

''AISHHHHH. Kau kan memang sudah tua! baiklah, baiklah chagiiiiii, tuhkan mukaku merah'' dia makin bawel

Chuppp, kukecup singkat bibirnya.

''Hahaha, sudahlah ayo lebih baik kita teruskan perjalanan kita. Masih jauh kan''

''Ne... chagi''

Kami melanjutkan perjalannya kami dengan sedikit humor sana sini.

######### end of Jay's POV #########

##### author's pov #####

Mereka sudah melalui hampir separuh perjalanan luar biasa ini.

Luar biasa sekali mengingat kali ini mereka melakukan touring sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bisa dilihat secercah kebahagiaan Cho Jino menguar dibalik rasa duka mahadahsyat atas meninggalnya appa tercinta.

Setidaknya dia tidak harus melalui ini sendiri sekarang. Karena disampingnya sudah ada Jay Kim. Seseorang yang sejak pertama kali dia temui sudah merebut semua esensi hidupnya. Dia bersyukur ternyata segala ketakutannya tak bisa memiliki namjachingunya itu tertepis dengan kejadian barusan.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum indah sekarang. Sesekali dia memandangi pacarnya yang sedang mengemudi. Membuatnya semakin tersenyum lebar.

'Syukurlah, mukanya sudah tak seperti mayat hidup lagi' batin Jay.

''Aku tampan ya?'' ujar Jay, dia geli dari tadi dipandangi Jino yang terus - terusan blushing

''Ap.. Apaan sih kau ini!'' timpal Jino. Segera Jino membuang muka. Menatap jalan raya didepannya.

Jay meraih tangan Jino dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur sambil terus konsentrasi menyetir. Dia genggam lalu dia kecup punggung tangan halus kekasihnya itu.

Jino? sudahlah, kalau dia itu diibaratkan kepiting, pasti udah disajikan dimeja hidang.

''Tak usah malu denganku sekarang chagi. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku'' Jay kembali mengecup punggung tangan Jino.

''Aku belum terbiasa chagi...'' Jino menghela nafas. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jay yang menganggur.

Jay mengusap kepala Jino yang menyandar dibahunya.

''Tidurlah chagi, kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai''

Jay tidak perlu bertanya arah rumah Jino lagi. Sudah beberapa kali dia, Kyu dan Jjong mengunjungi rumah Jino. Tak sebesar rumah orangtuanya sih, tapi tetap saja. Dimanapun Jino berada, artinya tempat itu sudah mutlak nyaman bagi Jay. Lagipula umma dan appa Jino adalah arsitek handal. Jadi meskipun kecil, rumah Jino tertata dengan sangat bagus dan rapi.

# end of Jay's POV #

########## 1 jam kemudian ##########

##### Jino's POV ######

Aku merasa seseorang mengacak - acak rambutku. Sayup - sayup kudengar suara memanggilku

''Jino, bangun, kita sudah sampai'' kubiarkan suara itu. Jujur aku capek sekali. Aku masih memejamkan mata.

''Sayang, bangunlah. Teruskan dikamar nanti tidurnya'' suara itu berusaha keras membangunkanku. Aku? Jangan tanya, masih ngantuk banget.

Chuuuup. Tiba - tiba bibir lembut melumat bibirku. Lidahnya berusaha menerobos pertahananku. Cepat - cepat kubuka mataku.

''Gak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku kah chagi?'' protesku

''Haha, aku sampai kehabisan cara baby. Dan itu cara paling efektif'' kelakar kekasih baruku itu sambil mencubit pipiku

''Appo baby'' manjaku, kucubit saja pinggang dia.

''Auuuuuw, sayang genit ah'' protesnya

''Kamu sih...'' aku memanyunkan bibirku

''Ayo masuk. Sudah ramai rumah umma'' katanya sambil keluar dari mobil. Layaknya seorang lelaki, dia membukakan pintu untukku.

Umma katanya? Ummaku kah maksudnya?

''Iya chagi, umma, umma mu. Mulai sekarang umma ku juga'' jawabnya seakan tau pikiranku

Aku bengong. Sumpah, mukaku yang paling songong sedang mode on. Plus bonus rona merah dipipi lagi -...-

''Sudah cepat turun'' sahutnya cepat

Dia menggandengku masuk kedalam rumah.

######

''Jinoooooooo'' teriak ummaku. Dia datang tergopoh - gopoh. Jejak air matanya terlihat sekali.

Langsung kupeluk ummaku itu. Jujur aku gak tau harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan umma. Terus saja kupeluk.

Setelah agak lama. Umma berhenti menangis. Meski isakannya masih sedikit terdengar. Aku menggiring umma kearah ruangan tempat appaku disemayamkan sementara. Tak lupa kugenggam jemari Jay hyung.

Kami bertiga duduk. Jujur lagi, aku belum sanggup melihat raut wajah pucat appaku sekarang.

Kudengar isakan umma berhenti. Namun umma segera beranjak, dia bilang ada kolega appanya datang. Jadi harus menemuinya dulu.

''Sayang, kau sudah siap?'' tanya lelakiku lembut

''Ne...'' jawabku. Aku ragu sekali.

Pelan - pelan, aku menuju peti mati appa. Air mataku membuncah begitu saja. Appaku masih terlihat tampan, hanya saja pigmen kulitnya memudar. Dia terlihat menyeramkan, seperti vampir.

Kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dibadanku. Memelukku dari belakang. Seakan ingin berbagi kesedihan. Tangisku makin menjadi. Pelukan itu makin erat.

''Hiks, appa, aku janji. Aku akan menjaga umma... Hiks... Aku gak akan biarkan umma sedih... Appa harus bahagia disana... Hiks hiks'' ujarku lemah.

Hyung membalikan badanku. Dia memelukku dengan kencang. Mengusap punggungku memberi rasa yang begitu nyaman. Ku genggam kerah kemeja yang dia kenakan. Makin erat. Buku - buku jariku sampai memutih. Tangisku makin dan makin kencang.

Tak begitu lama , umma kembali. Kami melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku usap air mataku.

''Nak, appamu akan segera dimakamkan. Sebaiknya kau bersiap - siap'' umma tampak lebih tegar sekarang.

''Ne, umma'' kurasakan hyung menggenggam tanganku kuat sekali. Aku tahu dia sedang menguatkanku. Aku senang dia melakukannya

##### skip the funeral #####

Pemakaman selesai jam 5 sore. Kami istirahat sebentar. Tamu - tamu pun mulai berkurang. Suasana tidak begitu sepi, karena selain kami bertiga, hyungdeul dari Superjunior, Shinee dan Trax masih bertahan disini.

Aku mengobrol dengan mereka. Susah payah aku berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer duka disini.

Tiba - tiba umma datang.

''Nak Jay, bisa ahjumma ngobrol denganmu sebentar?''

Deg, ada apa ini umma. Apakah dia sudah tau? aku jadi stress sendiri

Hyungdeul yang melihat raut wajahku mulai tertawa.

''cie cieeeee, ada yang cemas nih...'' sindir Eeteuk hyung yang berada dipelukan kangin hyung

Yang lain tertawa kencang. Apalagi si setan bar bar bernama Kyuhyun, tanpa malu - malu dia tertawa sangat lebar. Melupakan kekasih bunny-nya yang sudah ilfeel melihatnya (alaaaaah, ilfeel ilfeel masih lengket juga kan #byurrr disiram air akuarium)

Sementara Jay hyung telah menghilang dibalik keramaian mengikuti umma.

######## end of Jino's POV ########

######## Jay's POV #######

''Duduk Nak'' perintah ahjumma

''Iya ahjumma'' jawabku

''Kau pacaran dengan Jino ya?'' sumpah kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, aku gak yakin bisa mencium Jino lagi besok pagi

''iya ahjumma'' jawabku setenang mungkin. Tak dipungkiri aku sangat - sangat tegang

''Sudah berapa lama?''

''Belum lama...'' jawabku

''Aku bukan tipikal orangtua yang konservatif, jalani hubungan kalian sebaik mungkin. Jangan lukai dia, Jay''

'' Tidak akan pernah ahjumma '' jawabku lagi

''Mulai sekarang panggil aku umma, dan relaks lah sedikit, aku tak akan menggigitmu Jay'' mrs. Cho tertawa lebar.

Mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa juga.

''Baiklah umma''

''Kembalilah kedalam sekarang. Maaf aku tak bisa lama - lama menemani kalian. Aku mau istirahat dulu''

''Ne umma, jaljayo''

Kami berpisah. Aku kembali keruang tamu.

Kuhampiri Jino yang sedang ngobrol seru dengan Jungmo, Sungmin, Siwon dan Hankyung.

Kupeluk dia dari belakang. Kucium pipinya sekilas. Dia membatu

''WAOOOOW, ada yang jadian gak bilang - bilang nih'' teriak Heechul.

''Yaaaa! Hankyung-ah, cobalah ajari Heechulmu itu untuk bicara lembut'' protesku

''Diam kau Jay! Aku juga ingin teriak nih! Tega sekali jadian gak bilang - bilang'' Si Cina oleng itu tak kalah hebohnya

Ditengah kehebohan itu aku berdiri ditengah ruangan sambil menggenggam tangan Jino. Kulihat dia hendak protes. Namun setelah kutatap lembut dia menurut.

''Ehem, aku ingin membuat pengumuman, jadi dengarkan baik - baik semuanya'' aku menghela nafas ''Aku dan Jino sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih sekarang''

''AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' teriak Kyuhyun dan Jjong bersamaan

Mwoooo! Aku gak pernah tau kalau ternyata mereka menyadari perasaan tersembunyiku.

Tepuk tanganpun menggema diruang ini. Kulirik Jino, dia memerah. Hahahaha langsung kupeluk dia.

''Kau tenang saja chagi, umma sudah tau, dan dia merestui kita...''

''Benarkah chagi?''

''Iya...'' kukecup bibirnya sekilas.

Setelah itu suasana kembali tenang. Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul pamit. Termasuk Kyu dan Jjong. Mereka ada pekerjaan besok.

''Kami pulang dulu Jino. Jay jaga dia ya'' pamit Eeteuk hyung plus wejangannya

''Ne hyung'' jawabku. Jino masih asik berblushing ria. Lucunyaaaaa. Kurangkul pundaknya. Kami antar Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul sampai depan rumah. Setelah itu kami berdua masuk.

''Hyung, aku sedikit senang'' bisik Jino

''Kau harus senang yang banyak sayang'' aku tersenyum.

Kami menuju kamarnya. Capek sekali aku.

''Chagi, jangan tidur dulu. Mandi sana biar segar'' kudorong dia kearah kamar mandi. Kuambilkan handuk dan pakaiannya. Tak lama kemudian dia selesai.

''Giliranmu hyung'' segera aku mandi. Cepat - cepat karena aku ngantuk sekali.

Setelah selesai aku menuju kasurnya. Dia belum tertidur.

''Cepat tidur chagi, kau pasti lelah'' aku naik kekasur. Kutidurkan dia dan menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua.

Kupeluk dia, kusandarkan kepalanya didadaku. Kuusap rambutnya lalu kami berdua terlelap.

TBC hahahahahahaahha #ketawa setaaaaaaaaan#

Next chapie should be a nc. lets see :)

eh eh, reader suka pairingnya gak? #pundung

Soalnya saye suke sekali sama mas Jay. Tapi jarang ada ffnya mas Jay T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Jayno part 2

Nc!

Jino's pov

-tok tok tok-

Bunyi ketokan keras terdengar dari pintu kamarku.

''Jino, Jay, bangun. Sudah pagi. Cepat sarapan'' teriak ummaku

''Hoaaaaahm'' samar - samar kudengar hyung menguap.

''Muah muah muah'' aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kedua pipiku. Kubuka mataku dan binggo! Ternyata hyung sedang menciumiku

Segera kudorong kepalanya

''Berani - beraninya menciumku sebelum sikat gigi! Bau tau!'' aku mulai bawel

''Bau - bau kau tetap suka kan chagi'' godanya

''Ih najis deeeeeh, udah buruan sana mandi, kusiapkan pakaianmu'' suruhku. Dia beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Aku bergegas keluar kamar. Kulihat umma sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu didapur.

''Mau kemana Jino?''

''Mau ambil baju Jay hyung umma. Kurasa aku lupa membawanya masuk kedalam semalam''

''Oooooh'' kulihat umma ber 'oh' ria.

Aku langsung melenggang menuju mobil hyung. Kuambil tas kecil disana. Lalu kubawa masuk.

Kuhampiri umma yang sedang menggoreng nasi lalu ku cicipi.

''Ehhhhh belum mandi kok udah main cicip - cicip! Nanti nasi goreng umma bisa ikutan bau jigongmu Jino!'' uh, umma ku ini galak sekali sih

''Eh, aku mau kekamar dulu umma, takutnya hyung sudah selesai dan keluar telanjang'' candaku

Aku dan umma tertawa terbahak - bahak. Umma menjewerku

''Ya ampun, belum lama pacaran udah jadi yadong ya aegya umma'' gemas ummaku

''Aduduh sakit umma! Lepaskaaaaaan'' teriakku pilu.

Yak! setelah lepas dari cengkraman umma , aku segera berlari kekamar. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat hyung sudah duduk ditepi ranjang.

Omoooooo! Lihatlah dadanya yang bidang itu! Belum lagi absnya T.T uuuuuh aku kan jadi maluuuuu >.

Terlebih sekarang dia cuma memakai sepotong handuk kecil. Garis bawahi ! KECIL! K E C I L!

Aku menelan ludah. Tiba - tiba hyung menengok kearahku.

''Hai chagi. Badanku bagus ya?'' aku tahu ini pasti terjadi.

Segera saja kulemparkan tasnya.

''Cepat ganti baju, aku mau mandi dulu. Gak usah tunggu aku, turunlah duluan'' tanpa basa - basi aku masuk kekamar mandi

''Buseeeeet, galak sekali kau chagi... Aku sediiiiiiiiih'' Samar - samar kudengar dia merajuk. Hahahahaha

End of Jino's POV

Author's POV

Tak lama kemudian Jino turun. Hari ini dia memakai celana frogy pendek warna biru dengan T-shirt merah.

''Ayo cepat sarapan'' ajak Mrs. Cho

Mereka bertiga pun mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan umma Jino.

''Kalian mau balik ke Seoul kapan?'' tanya Mrs. Cho

''Mungkin besok malam umma...'' jawab Jino.

''Oh, kebetulan sekali. Hari ini umma ada keperluan ke Jepang, tapi kilat banget. Besok sore udah balik lagi. Kau jaga rumah dengan Jay ya. Jay, kau jaga Jino baik - baik ya..''

''Oh, tentu saja umma , serahkan semuanya padaku...'' jawab Jay sembari tersenyum jahanam. Sementara diujung kursi sana, seseorang tengah menelan segalon ludah ...

Buset, Mrs. Cho ini santai sekali... Apa dia gak punya rasa khawatir meninggalkan anaknya bersama srigala umur 28 tahun dengan libido tinggi ini? #plaaaaaaaaaaaaak

''Ya sudah, selesai sarapan ini bantu umma bawa koper kedepan. Umma sudah panggil taksi''

########## ###########

###### Jay's POV ######

Kami baru saja selesai mengantar umma kedepan. Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan lebay, kami kembali kedalam.

''Sayang, kita mau ngapain nih?'' tanyaku

''Entahlah chagi, aku ingin makan es krim'' oh oh oh, si bocah kecil ini mulai manja

''Baiklah, kudengar didekat sini aja gerai es krim yang delivery. Aku pesan sebentar ya sayang'' aku berlalu setelah memberi lumatan mesra singkat dibibir pink menggemaskannya itu.

''Iya iya palliiiiiiiiii'' dasar bocah Cho Jino yang tak suka menunggu

Aku duduk disofa sambil memencet tombol angka virtual diponselku, tapi buru - buru direbut Jino sebelum berhasil kutekan tombol lain berwarna hijau.

''Yobohaseyo, ne... ne... iya, aku pesan sushi 2 porsi. Ne... Gomapta'' Ujar Jino kilat. Sembari mendudukan dirinya disampingku

''Loh, sayang, kau bilang ingin es krim?'' aku terkejut, cepat sekali dia berubah pikiran

''Iya, itu tadi. Sekarang pengen makan sushi chagiiiii'' dia memelukku kencang sambil mengusap - usapkan kepalanya dipundakku.

Aish! Kenapa anak ini lebih mirip puppy sih ketimbang pacarku >. aisssh tapi tetep aja cintaku untukmu sedalam samudra chagiiiii

Aku balas saja pelukannya. Dia mulai menghentikan gerakannya.

Zzzzzzzzzt

Hening.

Chup!

Dia mencium pipiku. Aissssssh mukaku merah. Cuma dikit kok, gak banyak, tapi tetep aja T.T

Wah ini nih, awkward moment. Paling gak suka deh. Ya udah lah, daripada diem dieman melulu, mending aku aja yang mulai bicara. Dia pasti sedang menahan malu sekarang. Lihat aja pipinya merah. Hahahaha

Aku berdiri. Kugendong dia bridal style. Malu - malu dia melingkarkan lengannya ditengkukku. Kukecup bibirnya singkat. Kubawa dia menuju kamar.

Sampai dikamar, kurebahkan dia. Aku duduk disebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Seulas senyum muncul dari bibirku

''chagi, kau mau 'itu' ?'' tanyanya, uhhhhh kau membuatku dan adikku puasa lama gara - gara menunggumu yeobo T.T

''Hmmm? Memangnya kenapa?'' jawabku singkat

''Adekmu tegang banget chagi, tadi pas kau gendong aku, pantatku nyenggol dikit'' bisiknya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Malu banget pasti dia ngomong kayak gitu.

''Memangnya kau mau melayaniku sayang?'' Candaku, aku tertawa

pletak! Jitakan telak mengenai jidat seksiku ini

''Kau ini pabbo atau idiot sih? aku kan sudah resmi kekasihmu. Tentu saja aku mau. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi...''

Tanpa bicara banyak, aku menindihnya. Kukunci kepalanya dengan tanganku. Ku lumat bibir manisnya itu. sungguh, dia adalah canduku

kurasakan dia tersenyum dalam lumatan kami.

''hosh hosh hosh'' dia mendorongku sedikit setelah 10 menit ciuman (saling lumat lebih tepatnya)

''Aku masih butuh oksigen chagi'' keluhnya

Ting tooooong

''Sana cepat, itu pasti sushi tadi!'' suruhnya

Aku bergegas membuka pintu

Gagal sudah NC-an kali ini. Kenapa? Aku yakin dia gak mau ngelanjutin karena terus terang moodku juga sudah hilang. Haaaaaah payah

#############################

Kami berdua makan dengan tenang. Tak tergesa - gesa karena memang kami gak ada kerjaan.

Sisa hari kami habiskan dengan nonton film. Lucunya, baru 10 menit film diputar, si baby Jino udah bobok.

Aigooo, mukanya polos banget. Cantik, demi apapun aku beruntung sekali punya namjachingu seperti dia

Aku matikan film dan memindahkannya ke kamar. Selimut sudah ku pasang dan aku segera beringsut ke sebelahnya. Tidur? Mana bisa...

Aku ingin menghabiskan hari dengan memandanginya. Malaikatku ini. Milikku. Hahaha. Sounds posessive? Yes, i am. I sacrificed everything to get him. Sure, it's a must to keep my Jino as close as possible.

''Jay chagi.. Saranghae...''

Hah? Dia mengigau, omoooo lucu sekali.

''na do saranghae nae chagi... Neomu neomu saranghae...''

Meski ku tau dia mengigau, mulutku tetap tak bisa diam.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu. hari masih malam. Sekitar jam 10.00

Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan film yang sempat kutonton sebentar dengan jino tadi. Sedikit cheesy sih, tapi daripada aku bengong sendiri...

###########################

Jino POV

''ehhhhmmmm..'' aku terbangun.

mataku mengerjap tertempa cahaya lampu malam di nightstand. Aku tidur dikamar rupanya. Pasti tadi hyung yang membopongku kesini.

Eh, ngomong - ngomong hyung kemana ya... Tiba - tiba ingatanku kembali ke peristiwa beberapa jam lalu. Hampir saja aku melakukan 'itu' dengan hyung. Sebenarnya aku gak keberatan sih, tapi aku belum dapat mood sih. Lupakaaaaaan ! Aku blushing nih o.o

Eh, aku cari hyung aja ah. Hyung dimana ya?

''Hyuuuung, hyuuuuung, hyuuuung dimana?'' teriakan tengah malamku menggema dimana - mana

Aku turun kelantai satu. Masih berteriak - teriak

''Aku lagi nonton chagi'' balasnya

Segera aku berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu.

Benar aja. Kulihat ada kepala nyembul disitu. Langsung aja aku menghampirinya. Kulingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. Kukecup pipinya.

Dia tersenyum manis. Langsung menarikku duduk disebelahnya. Kemudian memelukku dari samping.

''Kenapa bangun?'' suaranya terdengar indah ditelingaku

''Aku kebangun chagi... Tiba - tiba ngantukku hilang'' jawabku asal

''Oya? Sini cepat tidur, bisa dimarahi umma aku kalo besok kau punya mata panda chagi...'' omelnya sembari menaruh kepalaku dipahanya

''Tapi aku kan udah gak ngantuk chagi...'' ngeyelku

''Udah, diem, tidur'' dia membelai - belai kepalaku

Aku mulai ngantuk. Kuhadapkan kepalaku kearah perutnya.

Apa yang kudapatkan? Gundukan dicelana hyungku sayang inilah yang mengejutkanku

Segera aja aku balik duduk. Sungguh aku kaget, segitukah efek aku tidur dipahanya... Atau dia emang udah horny dari tadi?

''Chagi,...'' aku menatapnya

Chup...

Dia langsung menarikku kepangkuannya. Pantatku menyenggol kejantanan full on nya itu. Dia menciumku. Lidahnya mengobok - obok mulutku.

Instingku menuntunku. Kubalas lumatannya tak kalah hebat

''eumhhh chagi...'' gumamku gak jelas ditengah ciuman kami

Hisapannya makin menjadi, aku yang tadi masih lemas jadi ikutan tegang. Tangannya yang dari tadi jalan - jalan dibadanku berhenti tepat dijuniorku.

Dengan cepat dia genggam juniorku, dielusnya makin cepat.

''Aaaahhmmmnn yeob..oo'' desahku. Rasanya antara nikmat dan sakit, sebab celanaku masih kupakai.

Segera aku berinisiatif untuk melepas baju dan celanaku. Dia nampak kaget. Tapi gak lama, karena setelah itu dia membantuku melucuti baju.

bruuuk..

Suara pakaian terlempar menggema disudut - sudut ruangan sepi ini. Tak lama dia segera melucuti bajunya.

Kami berdua telanjang bulat sekarang. Dengan kejantanan masing - masing yang sudah menegang sempurna. Aku menundukan wajahku. Malu... Maklumlah, ini akan jadi first time ku bercinta...

Chup...

Dia melumat bibirku lagi, menarikku kepangkuannya

''ckp ckp'' suara kecapan ber-echoes

10 menit berlalu dan kami segera memisahkan diri. Kami butuh bernafas.

''Chagi...'' bisiknya. Dia memandangku lekat - lekat. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipiku

Kugenggam tangannya yang ada dipipiku, kupejamkan mataku. Kasih sayangnya membuatku seperti terbang kesurga, bersama orang yang begitu kau cintai adalah anugerah abadi...

Grep...

Dia menggendongku. Lalu berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku makin malu, aku sandarkan kepalaku didada bidangnya...

######kamar######

Bruk

Hyung menjatuhkanku kekasur. Kami berbagi tatapan intens, tanpa harus bicara kami tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan. Tak lama, kami terhanyut dalam kecupan maut.

''Hmmmmnnn'' erangku. Lidahnya cekatan sekali

Puas menikmati bibirku, dia menuju leherku. Dihisapnya kuat - kuat hingga berwarna merah keunguan.

Slurrrrp

bahkan suara hisapannya membangkitkan birahiku

Tangannya memulai perjalanan nakalnya ke selakanganku. Diremasnya juniorku yang sudah tanpa penghalang itu. Dikocoknya dengan cepat

''Chagiiii aaaaahhhk'' desahku tertahan

''hm? Nikmati saja chagi...'' jawabnya

''euuuumhhhnnn le...bih ceh..pathh'' terus terang aku sudah gak tahan

Dia mempercepat servisnya

Crooooottttt

Aku mengeluarkan spermaku agak banyak, tanpa ragu ragu dia jilat spermaku yang ada ditangannya.

Dadaku masih naik turun. Aku cukup puas dengan servis tangannya.

Dia lantas berdiri disamping ranjang. Oh , aku tau maksudnya. Aku langsung duduk ditepi ranjang. Kuraih pinggangnya lalu kudekatnya tubuhnya dengan wajahku.

Kutatap dia sepolos - polosnya. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Tanpa ragu - ragu (walaupun masih malu) kuraih kejantanannya, lalu ku kulum semampuku. Uhhhh aku tersedak, kejantanannya itu besar sekali, jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan punyaku.

Kumaju mundurkan kepalaku. Jay hyung hanya bisa meremas remas rambutku sambil merem melek.

''Hmmmm, hisap lebih kuat chagi'' suruhnya sambil menekan - nekan kepalaku lebih dalam

''Uhuk'' aku tersedak lagi, tapi aku terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku

Crooot

''Arggh'' desahnya

Spermanya banyak sekali, sampai meluber kemulutku

Dia mendorongku, aku jatuh terlentang diranjang.

Dengan ganas, dia melumat bibirku. Tak kalah ganasnya kubalas lumatannya. Kami terpejam dalam kenikmatan. Kugesekkan kejantanan kami hingga menegang kembali. Kueratkan lenganku ditengkuknya. Dia melumatku seakan - akan aku adalah santapan tengah malamnya.

Karena oksigen menipis, kami melepas lumatan kami. Tapi tidak dengan gesekan liar dibawah sana

''Enghhhhh chagi...'' desahanku tak tertahan lagi

''hhhhhh'' yang kudengar hanya helaan nafasnya yang makin berat.

Panas...

Suasana disekeliling kami begitu panas

Crottt

Aku keluar untuk yang kedua kali

Spermaku tumpah ruah diperutku.

Dia menghentikan gerakannya. Tentu saja kejantanannya masih fullpower.

Ditangkup semua spermaku yang tertumpah, dia lumasi tiga jarinya dan juga kejantanannya.

Sret

Dia lebarkan kedua kakiku, memposisikan diri diantaranya lalu mulai menciumiku lagi.

Satu tangannya mengelus punggungku. Tangan yang lain, jarinya sedang sibuk membuka holeku

''akhmmmnnn'' eluhku yang lagi lagi teredam ciumannya

Dia masukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya lalu dengan cepat menusuk - nusuk

''Yeobo! Ituuuuuuu aaaaaah'' tersentuhlah sweetspotku

''Sepertinya kau sudah siap sayang'' katanya segera melepas 3 jarinya dari holeku

''As you can see dear, more than ready'' jawabku sembari membelai pipinya

''Ini akan sakit, kau yakin?'' tanyanya

Aku mengangguk, blush... Mukaku makin merah...

Dia merengkuhku, lalu menciumku lembut.

Dia mengarahkan juniornya kelubangku

Kurasakan kepala juniornya menggesek lubangku

''aaah'' aku sedikit mendesah dalam ciuman

Jay hyung melepas ciumannya sebentar. Menatapku meminta persetujuan

''Lakukan sayang...'' jawabku

Dia menciumku lagi sambil pelan - pelan memasukan kejantanannya dilubangku

''ehhmmmmmaarrghh'' erangku kesakitan. Dia terus menciumku, memecah konsentrasiku agar tak terlalu kesakitan. Kueratkan pelukanku dilehernya. Kuperdalam ciumannya

Setelah seluruh kejantanannya tertanam Jay hyung berhenti sejenak. Membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanan jumbonya itu.

''Ehmmmmuahhckp slurpp'' suara kecapan bibir masih kental terasa

''Ehmmm bergerak sayang'' perintahku

''Ahhhhhh'' desahku bergema saat dia mulai menggeraknya juniornya didalamku. Rasanya penuh, aku merasa dimiliki dan memilikinya seutuhnya...

''So tight baby...'' ujarnya

''Euhhmmmm'' aku mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Kueratkan pelukanku dibadannya

''Shhhhhssshhhh chagi...'' desahku lagi

Dia sedikit mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya. Dia mulai menambah kenikmatanku dengan menghisap leherku kuat - kuat.

''hhhhh honey, e...nak seka..liiiii argghhhh disi...tu le..bih ce..pat...'' aku terbata - bata. Dia meyentuh sweetspotku lagi

''hhhhahhhh'' desahnya. Suaranya begitu maskulin...

Dia mempercepat sodokannya

''Aaaaahhhh sayaaaaanggg'' aku mulai mengerang hebat sejadi - jadinya

Dia melumat bibirku sambil sesekali mendesah

Aku merapatkan badan kami. Membuat kejantananku bergesekan dengan abs sempurnanya itu.

''Ahhhhhh saya...aaang aahhhhh aku mau kelua...aaarrrhhh'' aku sudah tak kuat menahannya, sudah diujung juniorku

''Ehhhhhhgggghh'' erangnya kuremas kejantanannya diholeku. Nampaknya dia juga sudah mau keluar. Kejantanannya sudah mulai berkedut

''JAAAAAY''

''JINOOOOO''

Kami keluar bersama. Perutku dan dadanya dipenuhi cipratan spermaku. Spermanya sendiri mulai mengalir keluar dari holeku. Hangat sekali.

Dia ambruk diatasku. Kami susah payah mengatur kembali nafas kami yang berantakan.

Dia mengecup keningku lembut.

''Gomawo chagi, ini malam terindah untukku...'' bisiknya ditelingaku

''Ne chagi, begitu juga aku''

Aaaaah, aku benar - benar tak percaya... Kami sudah melakukannya. Aaaaaa aku malu >.

Tak lama, dia beringsut dari atasku. Dia berbaring disebelahku.

Aku memiringkan badan menghadap kearahnya. Kusandarkan kepalaku didada bidangnya lalu memejamkan mataku. Kurasakan tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Dipeluknya erat - erat tubuhku. Lalu dia menyelimuti tubuh polos kami. Segera kami berbagi mimpi...

###############################

Author POV

.

.

.

''Jayyyyyy, Jinooooooo kalian dimana?'' teriak Mrs. Cho

Dia heran, sudah sesiang ini putra - putranya belum bangun.

Iya, pekerjaannya ternyata selesai lebih cepat. Jadi dia bisa pulang tanpa harus menunggu sore.

''Jayyyy, Jinoooooo , umma pulang nih. Payah , masa gak disambut'' omel Mrs. Cho gak jelas

Mrs. Cho melenggang menuju kamar anaknya. Begitu melewati ruang tamu, matanya sedikit membelalak.

Pakaian tersebar dimana - mana. Tentu dia tahu betul pakaian milik siapa itu.

''Oh astaga, aegyaku sudah diperawani oleh Jay, aaaaaaaaaduhh gimana nih...'' Mrs. Cho sedikit panik

Dia langsung berlari menuju kamar Jino.

Krieeeet

Benar saja, diranjang itu bergumul dua orang insan yang saling berpelukan dan masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Mrs. Cho tergopoh - gopoh menghampiri dua manusia itu

''Jayyy, Jinoooo bangun!'' teriaknya

Dua manusia telanjang itu terkejut. Mereka segera terduduk. Tak lupa mempertahankan selimut yang nangkring indah menutupi aurat mereka.

''u... u... Umma...'' gagap mereka berdua

''Kalian ini! Apa yang kalian lakukannnnnn?'' Mrs. Cho meledak

''Anu... Itu umma... Itu...'' Ujar Jay terbata - bata

Sedang Jino? Dia lebih memilih sembunyi dilengan kekar Jay.

''Sudah, aku sudah tahu semua. Kalian sudah dewasa. Umma gak melarang. Pokoknya kalau ada apa - apa. Kalian harus tanggung jawab'' Mrs. Cho menghela nafas.

''Ne umma, tanpa terjadi apa - apa pun aku memang berniat bertanggung jawab. Dari dulu aku sudah berniat menikahi Jino, umma'' Jelas Jay sambil memeluk Jino.

Jino memandang Jay tak percaya

''Ne Jino, aku memang sudah sejak lama ingin menikahimu. Kau gak keberatan kan?''

Jino yang blushing hebat hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum

''Haaa, baiklah Jay. Aku merestui kalian. Tapi tunggu satu tahun lagi ya, Jino itu masi muda..'' ujar Mrs. Cho

''Tapi aku kan sudah tua umma, kalau aku dikatai pedo gimana?'' rengek Jay

Jino hanya tertawa, kemudian mencuri cium dipipi Jay.

''Gak ada tapi - tapi Jay, pokoknya tunggu satu tahun dulu baru boleh nikah. Sudah, sana kalian mandi. Biar umma yang buat sarapan.''

'' oh iya, satu lagi. Kalau mau Nc-an lagi kapan - kapan, naruh bajunya jangan sembarangan ya. Untung umma yang datang. Kalo orang lain gimana?'' Mrs. Cho menempeleng kuping dua putranya itu main - main

''Sudah umma, kami mau mandi dulu... Hush hush hush'' usir Jino

''Yaaaaaa, kamu pikir umma ayam apa!'' pletak! Satu jitakan keras jatuh telak dijidat Jino.

Jay hanya bisa tertawa.

Aaah semoga kebahagiaan ini tak pernah berakhir Tuhan. Doa Jay, Jino dan Mrs. Cho dalam hati masing - masing...

.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaa gomawo reader udah baca :)

.

.

behind the script!

Jay: thor kok NCnya cuma segitu sih? Gak asik ah #mukagarang

Author: gak asik kepalamu! Gak tau apa moodnya timbul tenggelem! Udah mending dikasih limun! #asahclurit

Jay : tapi thor... Masa cuma dikit -...- gak puas thor...

Au : NCan dirumah sendiri napa? dasar cast yadong! Potong gaji dah pokoknya

Jay : huh! Main motong, ngasih gaji aja enggak! Pelit lo thor!

Au : #BekepJayPakeKolorJino diem lo! Gausah buka aib!

#plak!

Saatnya bales review :)))

diitactorlove : makanya dari itu chingu, aku bikin ff ini, hahaha itung itung penghibur hati. kyakakaka tapi dichapie final ini jay sama jino udah mulai wild loh, hahahaha

Minnie seongmin : hahaha ini udah update kan :) tapi ncnya cuma segitu, mau dipanjangin eh Jino -nya protes, katanya capek, napsunya Jay kayak kuda liar. Hahahah

Camoparra : hahah ini udah dilanjutin. Jayno nya doang yang jjang? Authornya enggak? #gaplokramerame hihihi

Nadhia Kim : silakan NCnya dinikmati... #kabur

Hahah tengkyus readers :) selamat bermalam senin. Yang sekolah semoga sukses. Yang kuliah yang kuat ya. Yang ujian , udah bawa kepekan aja #lemparbakiak hahaha

Selamat membaca reader :) silakan dinikmati ... .


End file.
